The problem of distributing informational sheets in supermarkets, grocery stores, and the like is known, wherein large numbers of potential users necessitate the provision of dispensers which can withstand heavy utilization while obtaining the attention of customers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,977 granted Apr. 12, 1977 to Richard G. Krautsack, for example, discloses an assemblage in which a plate, or rectilinear configuration, supported by one of two means, permits distribution of such sheets. While such a device is of acknowledged utility in installations where limited amounts of stress through usage are placed on the device, a dispenser with increased stress resistant capacity is more practical for situations in which a heavy flow of users necessitates a superior support system.